1. Field
The following description relates to a cognitive radio communication system. More particularly, the description relates to an apparatus and method of facilitating cooperation within a cognitive radio communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
An efficient use for limiting radio resources, such as limiting frequency resources, is required in cognitive radio communication. A cognitive radio base station and cognitive radio terminals that belong to a second system may recognize an available frequency band in a first system and transmit and receive data using the recognized available frequency band.
However, a first system has priority with respect to the available frequency band. Accordingly, where a signal of the second system may collide with a signal of the first system, it may be necessary for the second system to stop communication operations or change a using frequency band to another frequency band.
The second system may recognize the available frequency band using various types of schemes. For example, the second system may charge a predetermined fee and thereby recognize a frequency band that is not being used in the first system. The second system may periodically or aperiodically sense frequency bands that are not used in the first system, to secure the available frequency band. The second system may share channel information and transmission signal information with the first system. Through this, the second system may secure the available frequency band without disturbing communications of the first system.